Crush
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: "Oh, yeah. He thought with a grin. This was most definitely a crush." School AU. Oneshot.


**Okay, firstly, I want to explain that "Blair" is Bonnie. I just thought it was kind of weird to give him that sort of name in a school AU.**

 **Secondly, I just wanted to post this because I was bored and not because I'm going to start writing a bunch of short oneshots (uh, probably, I hope).**

 **Just ignore the fact that Bonnie and Freddy are probably out of character here. I was bored and didn't really pay attention to personalities. Please don't flame.**

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie, why are you staring at that _nerd_?"

He grimaced at the use of his wretched nickname. His so-called friends hadn't stopped addressing him by it since they found its existence. He thought it sounded too girly and feminine to be used as a nickname, let alone _his_.

And now they had just found him staring at someone he would never associate himself with.

But, truth be told, he couldn't just tear his gaze away. Despite being one of the less popular students, the 'nerd' his friends were referring to was…actually rather good-looking. They didn't look like a stereotypical nerd at all, really. They had chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, and you would usually find them strolling around school in a dark t-shirt and a pair of jeans. If they hadn't acquired such good grades in every class, they may have been considered popular.

"What nerd?" he replied.

"That one – over there," one of his friends, the one with the _horrific_ blond haircut – Kevin, was it? – pointed at the brunet.

"I wasn't staring at anyone," he explained, trying to get out of the mess he had accidently created. "I was just thinking, and I just so happened to be staring in that general direction."

"Oh, big words coming from you, Bonnie," another friend mocked (and he wasn't surprised to find it was Peter; he had hated the redhead ever since he'd first saw him).

In response, he bit the inside of his cheek and focussed his attention on his lunch. He stayed quiet, and eventually the conversation left him and all he could hear was his friends boasting about how many girls had asked them out and he felt sick.

As well as having a girly nickname, his appearance wasn't completely masculine either. Of course, it wasn't every day that you saw a guy with long, violet hair tied into a loose ponytail with crimson eyes, was it? He sighed to himself, his gaze wandering from his food until he was again looking in the direction of the brunet.

Blue eyes met red.

He blinked once, before he snapped his line of vision away. His grasp on his lunch tray increased drastically as his cheeks flushed. But…they…they couldn't have been, could they?

His eyes flickered over to the table again, but this time he made sure his eyes were shielded so he didn't look so suspicious.

The blue eyes were still there.

Were eyes even allowed to be that blue?

There was no denying that they were staring at him. He was being stared at by the person he was unable to take his eyes off of. Why were they looking at him anyway? Was there something wrong with his appearance? Or was it something else?

While he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't realise that his friends had stood and left him alone. It wasn't until the loud voices faded out that his head snapped to the side and he found himself alone.

It was just like them to up and leave him, wasn't it?

"Excuse me?"

He blinked, not recognising the voice, and looked towards the source. When his eyes landed on them, he barely contain his shock when he found that the brunet had – somehow silently – made their way across the nearly empty cafeteria towards him. The blue eyes seemed even bluer up close, and he exhaled softly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, are…would you happen to be Blair?"

The brunet was adorable when they were flustered.

Wait, _what?_

"…Yes, that's me," he responded. Why was the brunet asking that?

"It's just that, uh, Mr Peterson wanted me to…to help you."

Mr Peterson? Oh, right, that was his physics teacher – and it was also the only class he shared with the brunet. Blair hadn't done the best in the last test, so his teacher had probably thought he needed help.

"I'm fine with that." No he wasn't.

"You are?" a relieved smile formed on the brunet's face. "Oh, good."

Blair couldn't hold back a chuckle. It was as if the brunet had expected him to scream or something.

"When?"

The brunet paused for a moment. "…Would you happen to be free after school on Wednesday?" they questioned, before shaking his head. "Wait, no, that's football practice, so-"

"Wednesday's fine," he interrupted. "I'm sure I'll be able to miss one week for studying."

"Good," the brunet nodded and swallowed. "Uh, I guess…I guess I'll see you then, huh?"

Blair grinned. "I guess you will."

The brunet seemed rather confused at the vague response, before shaking his head and turning on his heel. Blair watched him, before an important thought crossed his mind.

"Wait," he spoke, and saw the brunet freeze and glance back at him. "What's your name? That's…kind of important."

The brunet gave him a small smile (which Blair found absolutely adorable). "It's Freddy," he answered, before turning away again.

Freddy. Freddy. Freddy.

He was starting to like that name. At least he now had a name for his…crush? Was that even what Freddy was?

He returned his focus to Freddy, and saw the young brunet helping his brother (how had Blair not known Freddy before? Freddy and his younger brother, Tommy, looked as if they were practically best friends) carry his books.

There was a yelp, and Blair watched as Freddy slipped and fell – somehow managing to hold onto the books. What a graceful clutz. Wait, was that even a valid description?

A graceful clutz…

Blair watched as Freddy got his feet and gave Tommy an embarrassed smile and a loud "sorry!".

 _Oh, yeah_. Blair thought with a grin. This was most definitely a crush.


End file.
